


Haven't You Heard? I'm Obama.

by Queen1272



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., 坂本ですが？ | Sakamoto desu ga? | Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen1272/pseuds/Queen1272
Summary: We have a daddy board and I was given two random characters off the daddy board: Sakamoto and Obama. The dad board: It's a board, where we have pictures of characters we consider dads. There are 3 rules: 1) theyd take care of you, 2) theyd do you taxes, or 3) youd do what they told you to do in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk &&

Obama, as the president of the United States of America, can oversee all federal spending. Including NASA. Which has funding again because the United States wants to explore space again.

Sakamoto, of course, after he left his high school in Japan, went to work at NASA, much to the disappointment of his classmates. He left the safety and security of a Japanese high school where he was guaranteed the top of the year to an American high school (can he even speak English?) where he knows no one. Must be hard, Sakamoto. Of course, he thinks it’s “cool”, “cooler”, and “coolest”.

Sakamoto started his American class by introducing himself. “Boku wa Sakamoto desu” he said. “the fuck” he classmates responded. “I am Sakamoto” he replied. “Sakamoto who” they asked. “Just Sakamoto” he fucking answered. He dabbed. They screamed. He was cool.

Eventually, after going through the same shit he went through with his Japanese classmates (i.e. having to put out a fire with jumping, convincing a bee man to undress during a relay race, etc.) all his classmates accepted him. Except the one fucking yakuza-type student. You know the one. The one involved in bad shit. In the gang. The yakuza. Only the American version. The Ft .Lauderdale one. Where NASA is. That one. They were like “Fuck, I’m so sexually repressed by Sakamoto. I gotta D O something.” So they decided. When they were going on the mock-centripetal force machine to prepare the pre-astronauts for zero-G, they would loosen the bolts so the machine would roll and Sakamoto would be spun to his death. And so they did. They loosened the bolts. The machine started rolling forward. A man walked by. A man on a mission (to tour NASA to determine federal spending for the agency). The man stepped right in the way of the rolling sphere. The sphere rolling to Sakamoto’s death. The man reaches up. He stops it. He is powerful. He is t hi c k.

The sphere suddenly stops. Sakamato steps out. “Thank you” he says. Obama replies “It is no problem”. Sakamoto” I had it under control” Obama: ”I know”. Sakamoto: ”I guess I gotta suck your dick now.” Obama: “Haven’t you heard? I’m Obama.” The classmates: “OOOOOOOOOOOO”. Sakamoto: “Cool>”. Sakamoto sucks Obama’s dick right in front of his classmates. His teacher is impressed by Sakamoto’s technique. Sakamoto has sucked a lot of dick. At least 3. And Obama isn’t easily impressed, due to his weekly dick-sucking sessions with Joe Biden. Joe Biden doesn’t take dick-sucking lightly. Obama cums. Sakamoto swallows. His mother didn’t raise a fucking quitter. Obama is quite taken. He offers Sakamoto a position at the white house. An assistant. He doesn’t have t h a t much power. “I want to introduce you to my wife” Obama says.

Sakamoto gives up his dream of traveling to Mars with NASA to go work for Obama because Sakamoto doesn’t age and can go back to NASA whenever he fucking wants. He flies to Washington DC with the Sakamoto desu ga? Theme song playing he entire time because he is just so cool. He starts his assistant job. His new coworkers realize that he is not someone to be trifled with. The president of the United States of America recommended a no-one Japanese citizen that was going to school at NASA to a secretary job at the White House. His first night, Obama visits him. He does to all the assistants. “Welcome” he says. Sakamoto replies “It is an honor to meet you, Mr. President.” Obama invites him to dinner. Sakamoto accepts. The other assistants are jealous. They’ve never eaten the president, ahem, with the president. Sakamoto goes to dinner. He walks in. Obama is waiting. Obama and Obama. Michelle Obama. Michelle Obama is there. Sakamoto sits down next to Michelle Obama. She is wearing a beautiful, strapless gown, showing her strong arms. Her s t r o n g arms. He is quite taken. Obama spends the entire dinner trying to seduce Sakamoto. Sakamoto is sexually attracted to power. Michelle Obama simply says “Nice to meet you, Mr. Sakamoto. I hear good things about you from my husband.” And Sakamoto nuts. Instantly. He knows Michelle Obama wears the pants in this relationship. As the appetizer arrives (soup. They’re at soup_) Sakamoto kneels down to pick up the spoon he dropped. As he kneels under the table, he eats Michelle Obama’s pussy. Obama is wondering what is taking so long for Sakamoto to pick up a spoon. He wanted Sakamoto to suck his dick that night. Obama has been thinking about it for a while. It was the best dick-suck he had ever had. Obama lifts up the tablecloth and sees Sakamoto sucking his wife’s pussy. Obama is jealous. “Cool” Sakamoto says.

Obama and Michelle nod and lead Sakamoto back to their bedroom. Obama sits in a corner as Michelle Obama seduces Sakamoto. Takes off his clothes. Sakamoto is fucking ripped. Leads him onto the bed. Places handcuffs on his wrists. Ties his feet with soft, silk. Michelle Obama is one kinky motherfucker. She doesn’t play around. Sakamoto is spread eagle on the presidential bed The one Abraham Lincoln nutted in. I sure hope I am arrested for this. Michelle Obama takes off her dress. She’s wearing quite nice lingerie on underneath. No panties, though, because she doesn’t believe in them. She bends down to make out with Sakamoto. She bites his lip as she pulls back. She pushes back in, with renewed vigor. She wants to make her husband jealous. Obama loosens his necktie. He unbuttons and unzips his pants. His dick is out. It is quite large. He slowly starts rubbing his dick. He is quite used to this. Michelle unbuttons her bra. She takes it off. Sakamoto sees her whole, unencumbered arm and almost nuts right there and then. She is fucking ripped. She leans down. Sakamoto tries to nip at her tit, but she doesn’t let him. She makes out with him some more, alternating between biting his chest and letting him make out with her lips. Sakamoto is sexually repressed and wants to taste her. Wants to taste Obama too, but as he has already sucked his dick, feels it’s only cool to give Michelle his full attention. Michelle notices Sakamoto staring at her bicep. She lets him kiss it. Lightly. Obama jerks off faster and faster. He loves Michelle’s biceps. She could destroy him. Both of them. Michelle undoes Sakamoto’s restraints and forcefully tosses him over onto his backside and restrains him again. It is quite easy for her as she is ripped and he is a twig. Obama tries not to nut.

Michelle gets the lube out of the nightstand. She puts quite a lot on her fingers. She slowly twirls her fingers around Sakamoto’s asshole. Sakamoto and Obama both love a woman in charge. She pushes a finger in. Then two. Slowly, she adds another. That is three fingers in Sakamoto’s asshole. Sakamoto has experienced butt play before, but not quite like this. She goes in and out like a pro. After she is done warming up the entrance, she puts something in it. Sakamoto didn’t see where this came from, but this sure is a Dildo in his ass. Where did the dildo come from? He cries. Obama says, from the corner, she wears it all the time. Michelle pumps back and forth, slowly at first. Sakamoto has experienced his before. He tries to bounce the best he can, while restrained. “Shh”, Michelle says. “I’ll take care of you.” This dildo is so large, larger than any dick Sakamoto has ever experienced before. Even that bee model kid from his high school. That kid was pretty hung. Sakamoto cries. The dildo pushes against his prostrate. Sakamoto sees the Japanese version of Jesus. Sakamoto cries out again. He is in love. Michelle pushes up and down and up and down faster and faster. He can hear Obama grunt faster and faster. Sakamoto can’t take it anymore. He cums. He cums all over the fuckin place. Who knew a dick could hold that much semen. Michelle slaps ass. “Did I tell you you could cum?” she asks, interrogatively. She undoes his restraints and flips him over again. She neglects tying him up again. He has learned his place. She chokes him while making out, licking his teeth and biting his lower lip, again and again, as his can’t quite catch his breath. He has never been choked before but is quite into it. “Tap my arm if you want me to stop” Michelle whispers in his ear as she leans in to bite his ear. Sakamoto is fine. Michelle climbs onto Sakamoto, sticking her strap-on into his mouth. He is tired, but he has cum three times in one night before. He can handle this. Michelle, the boss ass bitch, gyrates back and forth, him choking on the dick, choking because she is choking him, choking because he has found God in Michelle Obama.

He hears Obama grunt one final time and hears a stream of liquid flow from the corner and hit them. Holy Shit. That flew so damn far. The pressure in that goddamn dick. SO much. “Good” Michelle says. “Good.” Obama, quite the trooper, climbs onto the bed. He wants to finish his wife off. So she can nut as fell. He sticks his dick into her ass. No lube. Obama doesn’t believe in lube. Michelle seems used to it. Maybe Michelle should leave Obama for Sakamoto because Sakamoto would treat her right TM. Obama pounds her back and forth as she continues throat-fucking Sakamoto. Since Sakamoto is restraint-less, he can help out, even though he is a little preoccupied. He reaches up and tries to finger her clit. Sakamoto is known as quite the fingerer back in Japan. One time, he went on an exchange trip to China, and he is the sole reason China had a one-child policy…. He caused too many woman to get pregnant. Too many. He would finger a lady and without any seminal transfer she would immediately be pregnant. Magic. After this goes on for a good thirty seconds, Michelle cums. It was magical. They all lay back into Abraham Lincoln’s bed (he would be proud), exhausted. The sleep the night away.

Early the next morning, or late the next night, a call wakes Obama and Sakamoto up. Michelle is a deep sleeper. She worked hard and deserves to sleep. Obama answers the phone. Obama spends a few seconds listening and “umhms” a few times. Obama puts some clothes back on and leaves. “Why are you leaving?” Sakamoto asks. “Are we not doing this again in the morning?” Sakamoto is thirsty for both Obamas’ dicks. “Japan has launched nuclear missiles at us” Obama replies. Sakamoto sobers up real fucking quickly. “Let me come with you” Sakamoto says. Obama says “I guess.” Sakamoto reaches for the tissue box on the nightstand and tries to wipe the sticky cum off of himself. It only partially comes off. The only clothes Sakamoto could find were his own boxer briefs and Michelle Obama’s bra, which he puts on. He follows Obama to the top secret briefing room. Obama argues with Joe Biden and the Attorney General and all those important guys that they can’t retaliate against Japan. Japan has been good. Sakamoto suggests that he talk to the Japanese. He calls up his friends from high school. One of them works in the government. He calls Kubota. The disgusting man with the mom who is in love with Sakamoto. That’s right, he works in the government now. How much time has passed since Sakamoto went to  high school? Who knows. Not me.

Kubota answers. He tries reasoning with Sakamoto. They spend a good five minutes talking in Japanese. I can’t even understand English so I won’t tell you what they said. All I know is that Sakamoto told Kubota that Obama has a great dick so japan can’t bomb America. Kubota understands. He is a little jealous, since he used to suck Sakamoto’s dick. Now Sakamoto has moved on to sucking dicks of his own. Kubota tells the Japanese government to call off the nuclear strikes. He successfully convinces him, under the sole term that Sakamoto return to Japan. Sakamoto regretfully agrees. He will never taste either Obama’s dick again. Sakamoto says “cooler”, but doesn’t feel it. He no longer feels, since he has accepted the reality of never feeling the Obama’s dicks again.

Sakamoto returns to Japan. America was not bombed. They live amicably for years, thanks to Obama and Sakamoto. Sakamoto finds a nice job running a hot spring. He later takes over the entire spring operation.

 

Years later, when no longer President, Obama decides to visit Japan. He hopes to see Sakamoto. He visits Tokyo in a media-covered event. Sakamoto never appears. Michelle suggests a night stop at a little town on the coast. She wants to visit a famous hot spring. They are older, still hot, but older. They stop at this hot spring. Who is running the spring but Sakamoto. Sakamoto is rejoiced to find his old fucks. They have a threesome for old times. Michelle has gotten kinkier as time went on. As Obama jerked off in the corner, Michelle is having a good time. She has gotten kinkier as time went. She threw up(just a little bit) into Sakamoto’s mouth, then chocked him as she gave him hickeys all over his chest. Sakamoto hasn’t aged at all. Then she forces him to swallow. He gags. The dildo is in his mouth again. Sakamoto loves getting throat fucked by Michelle Obama. Finally, after she slows down from throat fucking him, she lubes up her arm and sticks her arm in his ass. No foreplay. As deep as her bicep. Just feeling her arm in side of him, he cums. Obama cums as he cums. Obama comes upon the futon, just as before. He lets Michelle stick her dildo in his ass, warm, hot, and sticky. Obama then sticks his dick in Sakamoto’s mouth, warm and sticky. Sakamoto has been craving this dick for years. After a few minutes of gyrating, Obama cums He is pretty easy to please. As Sakamoto gags,, he says  “Coolest”. They really ar e the cooleast.


End file.
